Dream On Valentine's Day
by Kianhe Tsuji
Summary: Fic khusus untuk nyambut hari valentine.Jika kita melihat bintang jatuh, kemudian kita mengucapkan permohonan. Maka permohonan yang kita minta akan terkabul.Berawal dari sebuah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan...


Dream on Valentine's Day

Hai

Aku datang lagi dengan fic special hari valentine.

*reader: woi… fic yg satunya aja belum selesai malah bikin fic yg lain*

*Kia: hehe… tenang-tenang*

Ok langsung aja

Happy reading…

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki.**

**Rate : T.**

**Warning : AU *mungkin*, OOC, Typo (s) dll**

**(Don't like don't read)**

Langit malam bertabur ribuan bintang menampakkan keindahan sang pencipta. Sepoi-sepoi angin berhembus menyatu dengan dinginnya malam. Kegelapan yang menyelimuti setiap sudut dunia, nampak terang oleh cahaya rembulan.

Seorang gadis tengah terduduk di beranda kamarnya sambil memandang sang kejora. Menyelam ke dalam indahnya lautan bintang tanpa berusaha berpaling sedikit pun. Terhanyut ke dalam sebuah pikiran…

Hening…

Tak ada suara sedikit pun. Yang ada hanyalah kesunyian...

kesunyian yang diciptakan oleh gadis itu sendiri.

Terlarut dalam pikirannya, membuat ia seperti mayat hidup yang tak bergerak sedikit pun. Namun, itu hanyalah sementara… hingga sang gadis memecahkan kesunyian itu sendiri.

"Besok valentine, ya!" gumam sang gadis yang ternyata bernama Rukia Kuchiki. Matanya tak lepas memandang sang kejora. Rukia menghela napas berat. Mencoba meringankan beban yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Apa aku harus melakukannya?" Rukia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk lebih percaya diri.

Tiba-tiba…

Seberkas cahaya meluncur dengan cepat di atas langit. Menambah keindahan bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya. Sebuah cahaya yang ternyata bintang jatuh…

"Wah! Bintang jatuh!" seru Rukia memandang bintang jatuh. Bola matanya nampak berbinar-binar saat bintang jatuh itu meluncur. Memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi dirinya.

Kata orang…

Jika kita melihat bintang jatuh, kemudian kita mengucapkan permohonan. Maka permohonan yang kita minta dapat terkabul. Percaya tidak percaya…

Itu semua tergantung pada diri kita masing-masing.

Sebenarnya Rukia tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu. Akan tetapi… tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba kan!

"Semoga di hari valentine besok, impianku terkabul…!" Rukia berkata dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata.

(^,^)

"Huh sebal! Kenapa pagi-pagi begini aku harus melihat adegan seperti ini sih…!" Rukia hanya ngomel-ngomel sendiri ketika melewati beberapa pasangan yang tengah saling bertukar coklat. Melihat itu semua, Rukia jadi kesal. Dan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak mempunyai pacar.

Rukia iri…

Ia ingin seperti teman-temannya. Ia ingin dapat coklat. Ia ingin dapat hadiah. Dan ia juga berharap dapat memberikan hadiah pada seseorang…

Seseorang yang selama ini tengah mengisi hatinya. Dengan langkah gontai Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman sekolah.

Sesampainya di taman, Rukia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang berada di bawah pohon. Menatap bunga-bunga yang tengah bermekaran. perlahan, angin sepoi-sepoi membelai wajahnya, begitu nyaman dan tenang. Rukia menutup mata. Menikmati desiran angin yang berhembus.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya seseorang dari arah belakang Rukia.

Rukia masih tetap menutup matanya, tak peduli dengan suara yang dibelakangnya. Langkah kaki seseorang terdengar semakin mendekat ke arah tempat duduk Rukia. Namun Rukia masih tidak memperdulikannya.

"Hey sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya orang itu lagi. Dan kini Rukia mendengar ucapan orang itu tepat di sampingnya.

Rukia membuka matanya untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang sudah mengganggunya. Alangkah terkejutnya Rukia saat melihat siapa orang itu. Ya… orang itu adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Orang yang selama ini diam-diam Rukia perhatikan.

Tiba-tiba jantung Rukia berdetak tidak beraturan. Semakin lama semakin kencang. Desiran darah mengalir di wajahnya. Membuat rona merah di wajah Rukia.

"Kau tau…? Saat pertama kali kita bertemu aku merasa itu adalah hal yang biasa." Ichigo berkata sambil menatap bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Rukia terdiam menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Ichigo.

"Akan tetapi… kedua kalinya kita bertemu… aku merasakan hal yang aneh…" Ichigo terdiam sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Rukia. "perasaan yang aku yakini… kalau aku jatuh cinta pada kamu… Rukia"

Ucapan Ichigo sukses membuat Rukia terbengong-bengong. Ada rasa kebahagiaan di hatinya. Rukia tersenyum dan ingin menjawab ucapan Ichigp. Tapi…

_Kring…_

Jam weker berbunyi tepat pukul 6. Membuat Rukia yang sedang berada di dalam dunia mimpi harus kembali ke dalam dunia nyata. Dunia nyata… dunia yang menghilangkan semua kejadian indah di alam mimpi.

"ternyata hanya mimpi…" gumam Rukia. Ia lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

(^_^)

Rukia berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil melamun. Rukia masih mengingat-ingat tentang mimpi semalam. Mimpi yang terasa bsgitu nyata…

Rukia memuka pintu lokernya. Secarik kertas berwarna pink keluar saat ia membuka pintu. Dengan rasa penasaran, Rukia mulai membaca isi surat itu…

**Dear Rukia**

**Kau tau…**

**Saat pertama kali kita bertemu,**

**Aku merasa itu adalah hal yang biasa.**

**Akan tetapi…**

**Untuk kedua kalinya kita bertemu…**

**Aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh.**

Deg …

Jantung Rukia berdebar saat membaca isi surat ini. Isi surat itu sama seperti ucapan Ichigo di dalam mimpinya…

**Perasaan yang pertama kali aku rasakan.**

**Seperti aliran listrik yang menyengat.**

**Aku tidak tau apa itu?**

**Tapi kini aku tau…**

**Yakin akan perasaan yang aku rasakan selama ini.**

**Perasaan yang sudah menyita pikiranku…**

**Untuk selalu memikirkanmu…**

Tangan Rukia bergetar saat membaca bait demi bait isi surat itu.

**Aku sekarang paham…**

**Sadar akan perasaan itu.**

**Perasaan yang menunjukkan…**

**Kalau aku telah jatuh cinta,**

**Kepada dirimu…**

***jika kamu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Temui aku di taman sekolah!***

**From: Ichigo**

Rukia terduduk, kaget akan apa yang baru saja ia baca. Ia masih mencoba mencerna dari setiap perkataan yang diucapkan Ichigo dalam surat itu. Seakan tersadar… Rukia segera berlari menuju taman sekolah. Ia tak ingin menyesal untuk selamanya….

TAMAT

Hahaha… *ngakak sambil guling-guling*

Gimana ficnya geje banget ya…!

Terus abal lagi…

Aku aja yang bikin ketawa-tawa sendiri lho…

Bener deh…

Parah banget…!

Jangan lupa Review ya!


End file.
